1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic displays and in particular to foldable electronic displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymeric materials, commonly called plastics, demonstrate the ability to sustain a higher strain than most metallic materials. The ability to sustain higher strain is primarily due to the amorphous or non-crystalline construction which allows the polymer molecules to exhibit some flexibility and mobility when exposed to positional strain. Plastics have become useful in applications where metals and glass would fail. Applications such as electronic displays, and more specifically, plastic organic light emitting diode displays (OLED), have become a popular choice for integrating into the design of mobile phones, digital cameras, virtual reality headsets, tablets, laptops, and televisions. However, the ability of polymeric materials to exhibit flexibility and mobility when exposed to positional strain is negated by the damage incurred by displays during multiple bending cycles and during exposure to long periods of loading.